Y el tiempo pasa
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Poco a poco continuaban conociéndoselo mas. Y el lazo que los unía se volvía más y más fuerte. [Serie: Lo que no se muestra] Basado en cap 4 y parte en cap 20 del anime.


**[**Capi editado**] De verdad lamento tanto haberme tardado. La verdad que va siendo un año de mierda para mí. Desde que desaparecí mi hermano menor enfermo muy gravemente y he estado atrás de él desde entonces. Ahora que empieza a estar mejor me siento capaz de nuevo de escribir. **

**Espero que mi historia les siga siendo de su agrado.**

**Este capítulo tiene una parte basado en el final del capítulo 4 y una parte en capítulo 20 del anime. **

**Aclas:**

-… :Diálogos

-"…" :Pensamientos

**Lo que no se muestra**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo: Y el tiempo pasa._

Un profundo bostezo se escapó de los labios de Natsu Dragneel mientras avanzaba por las desoladas calles de Magnolia. Era bastante tarde ya, y había sido un día muy largo. No se quejaba. Había peleado, quemado y destrozado cosas, además de que junto a Happy y Lucy habían regresado aquel extraño libro a donde pertenecía. La verdad es que se encontraba satisfecho con cómo se resolvieron las cosas, por más que al final no obtuvieran ganancias. Baah los jewels era algo que iba y venía, así que no se arrepentía de haberse negado a cobrar la recompensa.

Total, lo importante es que había pateado muchos culos y que Evaroo pasaría mucho tiempo entre rejas.

Al poco tiempo llego a su hogar. Haciendo malabares con Happy (**quien dormía muy cómodamente sobre uno de sus brazos**) abrió la puerta de la entrada y se dirigió a la cama colgante que tenían en mitad de la sala, para luego recostar al felino en ella.

Natsu libero otro gran bostezo. Estiro su cuerpo para descontracturar los músculos entumecidos, y antes de rendirse al cansancio tomo la gran mochila con la que había viajado. Solo tuvo que rebuscar un poco para sacar de ella el traje que mucama que Lucy había usado en la misión. Lo dejo sobre una silla cercana, planeando salir en la mañana a conseguir algún maniquí para acomodarlo mejor.

Hecho esto saco de su bolsillo el anuncio de la misión, en el cual escribió: "La primera misión con Lucy", antes de pegarlo en la pared junto al cartel del falso Salamander.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la gran pared aún vacía, y una sensación de ansiedad mezclada con emoción se apodero de él. Estaba seguro que poco a poco aquella pared se iría llenando con misiones y anécdotas. Sus aventuras junto a Hapy y Lucy recién habían comenzado.

-¡Estoy encendido!

º - º - º - º

La joven Heartfilia se encontraba sentada junto a una gran mesa en los archivos de Fairy Tail (**un salón con el techo elevado, y lleno de estantes con libros**). Permanecía con la mirada perdida, completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Minutos antes había estado ayudando a Mirajeane a organizar el lugar pero su tarea había sido interrumpida cuando la albina fue llamada por el maestro.

Sus dedos recorrieron distraídamente el dibujo que conmemoraba el día en que Happy nació. Sonrió al reconocer la mayoría de los rostros de la imagen. Lo cierto es que sus amigos no habían cambiado mucho, lo cual era algo muy fácil de afirmar con solo observar a un pequeño Gray en boxers (**tal parecía que su alergia a la ropa le había llegado a temprana edad**).

Por otro lado el maestro se veía igual, e incluso Erza no mostraba mayores cambios: vestía una armadura, su rostro estaba serio y lucia una pose de heroína sacada de libros. Sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta de que era probable que llevara reprendiendo y castigando a los miembro del gremio desde muy pequeña.

La que le daba verdadero terror e intriga por su cambio era Mirajeane. La pequeña con escasa ropa y actitud agresiva no concordaba en nada con la dulce y femenina Mira que ella conocía. ¿Qué habría sucedido en aquellos años para que cambiara de esa forma? Quizás luego se lo preguntaría.

Por ultimo observo al dragon slayer, con aquella enorme sonrisa en sus labios tan típica de él. Estaba segura de que Natsu siempre había sido Natsu. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban viajando juntos? Hasta entonces, desde que se había unido al gremio unos meses atrás, nunca había estado sola en ninguna misión.

Solo algunos meses…y ya habían compartido tantas aventuras.

Había luchado contra un gremio oscuro (**Eisenwald**) tratando de detener su plan de usar a Lullaby para matar a los líderes de los gremios.

Se había embarcado a la isla Galuna, acompañando al mago en su loca idea de cumplir una misión de clase S.

Incluso en una ocasión había cambiado de cuerpo con Gray…aunque eso era algo lo cual prefería olvidar para siempre.

Tan poco tiempo y se sentía como si antes no había vivido en lo absoluto.

Volvió a observar el dibujo y sintió un poco de envidia. Todos habían crecido juntos…y a ella también le hubiese gustado poder crecer entre ellos. Aunque era tonto sentirse así. Lo importante es que allí estaba ahora, ¡Y era un miembro más del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail!

Equipos… Natsu y Happy habían peleado tontamente aquella mañana…se preguntaba si ya se habrían reconciliado…de seguro si, esos dos tenían un vínculo muy especial. Estaba segura de que Natsu habría buscado la forma de arreglar las cosas.

Con aquel pensamiento animándola, la rubia rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a hacia el bosque, deseosa de reunirse con sus amigos.

* * *

**Terminado de escribir:** a las 2:22 del 24/09/2014

**Escuchando:** "You raise me up" de Celtic Woman.

**Buenas noches gente! Sé que este capítulo ha sido corto, lo lamento pero es que lo que sigue es la parte de Phantom Lord y me pareció mejor ponerlo en un mismo capítulo. Estoy MUY inspirada para lo que sigue, tan así que ya lo tengo a medio escribir, así que no creo tardar más de una semana o algo así en subirlo. **

**Para los que no lo notaron, edite el capítulo 2 y 1. **

**Ahhh estoy tan conforme con este capi! Esta es la verdadera idea de estos drabbles! Mostrar todo cosas y pensamientos que en la serie se dan solo indicios!**

**En verdad espero de sus reviews si les gusto para levantarme el ánimo en esta época tan fea y para que junte más fuerzas para continuar.**

**Saludos a todos!**

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

\- Cariño ¿tengo la nariz grande?  
\- No, tienes una nariz común.  
\- ¿Ah, sí?  
\- Sí, ¡común tucán!

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
